epicforktestfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EpicFork/My Everything Review
Below I will be writing up a track-by-track review of Ariana's 2nd studio album My Everything. Ratings may be adjusted in the future. *'Problem (9 / 10)' - This song is typical Max Martin radio candy. It features a backing track of crashing drums and a distinctive saxophone loop (similar to songs like Talk Dirty and Thrift Shop). The pre-chorus in particular is infectiously catchy and is built on a great drum melody which eventually leads up to a hook whispered by Big Sean. Iggy Azalea has a rap towards the end that actually adds to the song (and of course, having one of the year's hottest artists doesn't hurt!). Overall, this is a plain good pop song and I love how it features unique components like the sax and the whisper hook. If anything, the song is a little generic but it was a great choice to ship Problem off to radio as the lead single. *'Break Free (7.5 / 10)' - I was a bit hesitant about this song since EDM & electropop haven't been in since 2009 and sound incredibly dated/generic. Not saying it's still not possible to deliver a great EDM song nowadays (Summer, Clarity, Wake Me Up say hi) but Break Free really isn't anything special like the ones just named. Zedd should've been more involved in the track but he only displays his robo-beats for a short intro and during a breakdown at the end of the song (which was great). Aside from that, Break Free is not bad melodically as a song (though lyrically it's a bit of an awkward song with lines such as "Thot on your body" and the grammatically nauseating "Now that I've become who I really are" ). The song does have its catchy moments during parts such as "This is the part when I say I don't want ya / I'm stronger than I've been before" and the bridge. To sum up, Break Free is not bad as a song but could have sounded more fresh. *'Best Mistake (7 / 10)' - This song didn't sound like what I expected it to sound like. I thought the song would be more urban and less R&B or at least a fun pop/R&B song like how "Right There" was. Instead, Best Mistake is a pure R&B song that sounds very empty and dreamy akin to the music of Jhene Aiko. R&B lovers probably won't mind how bleak Best Mistake sounds but although it's a fine song, BM isn't quite a standout track from the album. I wish the song had a catchier chorus (absolutely love the pre-chorus though especially the "Cause if the water dries up...Boy you know I'll be savin' my love for you" part). Big Sean's verse also falls flat (I literally don't remember a single word of what he was rapping about). A minor highlight from this track would be Ariana's outro of ad-libs, which was really pretty. *'Bang Bang (7.5 / 10)' - Bang Bang makes an attempt to crowd 3 pop stars on a single track and the result is an okay song. As any Max Martin work, the song is catchy and flows well. However, despite being a fine pop single, it's not a very memorable track. There's three people on one song and loud, maximalistic production (I do like the drums btw), which leads to a very noisy track. There should've been less Jessie J and more Ariana or even some harmonizing going on. Speaking of Jessie J, it's a bit annoying how she sings very loudly and sounds like a church chorus. Nicki Minaj is a highlight on Bang Bang; love her rap ("It's me, Jessie and Ari / If they test me, they sorry") and her ad-libs at the end of the song. Category:Blog posts